<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stage is yours Today! by SBYAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557715">The Stage is yours Today!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH'>SBYAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bad Sanses - Freeform, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deltarune References, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Genderbending, Genderless, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to write fluff please send help god-, Im sorry Glitchy I dunno how to write qwq, Implied Relationships, Nightmare has a harem, Nightmare sucks at playing uno, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rherry, Short One Shot, and Killer as well, wholesome??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to my waifu! It's her birthday!</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY OP GHOSTY CAT! +W+)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stage is yours Today!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GlitchyNyan">GlitchyNyan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We all know what to do right?” The winged creator questioned as they glanced at the clock. The creator got voices of agreement and such as she flew around and check the clock once more with a smile. “I'll bring her in!” She flew away swiftly. </p><p>Ari looked around the studio to see Nightmare and his gang playing UNO with Glitchy. Good thing the goopy skeleton knew how to distract the ghost cat creator, his hotness and his stubbornness were a key play for this. Rolling her eyes at the shriek of Killer eventually winning first in UNO for the first time in many rounds, holding in her chuckles, she knocked the door frame clamorously gaining the attention of everyone. “I hate to break it to you all but I need Glitchy for something important.” Ari spoke and he crew nodded. “It's crucial Glitchy!” She exclaimed. “Alright alright~” The ghost cat creator floated to the flugel one. “So?” The creator tilted her head and Ari took their hand with a beaming smile.<br/>
“This is totally suspicious but I swear its not! Erm… wear this first and don't use your OP god like skills please.” The flugel brought out a blindfold and looked away. “Whaaa-?” The light colored haired creator laughed. “Okay boomer.” “No U!” The dark colored hair creator pouted but sent a thumbs up to Nightmare and his crew. All of them disperse to their according positions and places. Ari grabbed Glitchy's hand carefully, “No OP god like skill now!” and off the two went. </p><p>Leading the ghost about the empty halls of the studio castle, the winged creator took glances once and awhile if they're using any skills to see through and such. The blindfold doing its job well for now, Ari did make sure that it had anti-magic resitatnce within it just encase but still…the cat was too OP! '…Is everyone ready?' Ari mentally thought as the many thumbs up were evident. Opening the door fully, the dark room filled with many surprises. She sighed and took the blindfold off. Glitchy tilted her head confused until they saw the big banner saying “Happy Birthday Glitchy!” lightly and then-</p><p>“ONE, TWO, THREE!” Ari yelled as multiple people came out and the lights turned on.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday GLITCHY!” Everyone exclaimed as party streamers rang out and the crew tackled the poor cat haha. “Ack-!” GLitchy squeaked out as everyone laughed and maybe in the background Khalid hugging and covering his sunset's ears to his best of abilities. “Whaaa-” Glitchy laughed along as Nightmare helped her out of the tackled pile of his supposed harem. “Thank chu Nootmare!” Nightmare looked away but patted her head carefully and fondly. “Happy Birthday G.”</p><p>“The stage is yours this time~” Ari flew above the ghostly cat and placed a mini crown. And the light shined on the creator who was already koala hugging Nightmare. Reminisce walked up to the creator and patted her head and a crack of a small genuine smile appeared on his skull, this made the light colored hair creator heart/soul struck. “Have fun Glitchy, it's your birthday after all.” The tall skeleton said softly and pecked their hand. Glitchy was heart/soul struck already then they perhaps died right here and now (even if they're a ghost) from their 'best precious hawt boi.' </p><p>Time passed by quickly as everyone was having fun!</p><p>Singing happy birthday, eating cake, letting Glitchy try sing like Mafumafu, doing some weird dares, opening presents, finding Faith and hugging him (mostly Glitchy fangurling and maybe crying ^^;;), and so much more! Ari even let genderbend R and Khalid appear to the party and making the room extra hawt with DR!R showing up. The different so far known multiverses of Anastasius gathered around the ghostly cat. Each of them nodded and sang happy birthday to Glitchy and then singing it in Vietnamese~ </p><p> </p><p>One at a time they all gave the cat platonic peck of course. </p><p> </p><p>“Best of wishes from where I'm at to you.” DR!R held her hand and pecked it before winking and a portal opens for him to go back home. “You're so cute~ I can just hug you forever..” Genderbend Khalid looked away and hugged the dying creator in the 'hawtness and cuteness overload.' “A special gift for the one and only OP cat~” Genderbend R joined the hug the ghostly cat as well. Both of them pecked her cheek and patted her head before they left. “Happy birthday..” Khalid hugs the crying in preciousness creator. </p><p>Reminisce hummed and pat pat Glitchy head. “Happy birthday Glitchy. We're glad to meet someone as great like you in our lives.” He and Khalid pecked her hands and then you just see the ghostly cat quote and quote die from melting in their supposed preciousness. Ari smiled and hugged the other creator, probably the brightest she can muster out. “Happy Birthday Glitchy!”</p><p>The dark haired creator laughed at the melting light colored haired creator. There was so much to do for her friend. Looking at the clock and back at Glitchy, she then looked upon the screen of this story being type. When the story is done it'll be read by the other one who created 'Eni.' “Happy Birthday Creator. I may not know your actual name but happy birthday from the digital world.” </p><p>Happy B-day Glitchy! The one and only OP ghosty cat I know of haha! </p><p> </p><p>I hope you have a wonderful birthday once you read this it might be considered late? Haha whoops-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R: Happy Birthday Glitchy. It's been a long time since we've met huh? Haha, I'm glad that my creator has a great friend like you. Hope you enjoyed this gift. I hope you had a great day as today is your birthday, from the bottom of my soul, I.. thank you... for being an amazing friend. </p><p>Genderbend R: Greetings Glitchy~ I hope you enjoy your time on this day, cutie~ </p><p>DR!R (Deltarune): Best of wishes for you G. Have fun kiddo! </p><p>Khalid: Happy Birthday G. I hope your day has been great since it's your birthday right? If not then... well just.. think of Rherry fluff and... Ari can help ya. This is stupid... but still happy birthday. </p><p>Genderbend Khalid: H-happy Birthday~ I hope you're happy and healthy on this day Glitch! </p><p>Araceli: Happy Birthday G! Yes, I'm here as well haha! I want to thank you for giving me Crimson as my 'adopted child' and wish you the best of the best on your birthday. Take care! </p><p>Zafar: Stars why am I here? But anyways... happy birthday I guess Glitch. Stay safe as well. </p><p>Aerin: Happy birthday Glitchy!! I really look up to ya in terms of art and shit, and I ain’t sentimental so- Just know I think yer pretty cool!</p><p>Ari: Happy Birthday Glitchy! </p><p>I'm late again aren't I? Haha, sorry I didn't wish you a happy birthday earlier.<br/>I really wanted to get this gift done for you and I'm not good with words but... I wish you a happy birthday and make new memories. It's a new dawn for ya~</p><p>I'm really glad I met you. You're kind, sweet, honest, funny, talented, and so much more! I always love the way you always make me smile and laugh through our conversations, the times where you helped me, and you've helped me so much that I wish I could repay you back. You've always been there with me through out my hardest and my darkest times as well, whenever I would cry you'd appear and help, you're my hero as well. And I hope throughout our friendship that I can help you out more. </p><p>I still look back at our old messages to cheer me up and motivate me.<br/>Time does fly by doesn't it Glitchy?</p><p>You're the best friend I could ever ask for and truth be told... actually my first online friend ever since we met. And I'm grateful that you commented on my DA because I met someone who people should cherish. Literally you were an angel to me haha! Just someone precious to put it on simple terms. </p><p>I absolutely had a blast from talking to you as time went by and I always look forward to our conversation for Rherry and etc. I love talking to you and love every second of it as we make stories and tell each stuff. And I wanted to make art and a special video just for you but time went by so fast! I didn't have enough time to make something great... and so I decided to make this oneshot for you. You might be late birthday gifts in the future just so you know.. ^^;;;</p><p>Happy birthday once again and stay safe from where you're at. </p><p>I wish for the best for you! It's a new chapter of your life now! </p><p>Chúc mừng sinh nhật bạn của tôi</p><p>That's how you write it in Vietnamese right right?? I tried writing it out my memory from a video I saw a few months back but I ended up using a translator which I don't trust since it doesn't work all the time for me. &gt;-&gt;;;; </p><p>But I do hope for the best for ya!</p><p>Love ya mah precious waifu~ &lt;3 </p><p>P.S.</p><p>You're a god and don't deny it Glitchy! -W-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>